kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquarius
- Bailiff of Rattay 100 - Theresa (dependent) Warfare - Tonda (dependent) Sword piece - Pickman (dependent)|enemies = None|skill_checks = Agnes Father Francis Rock Bailiff of Rattay|suggested_items = Marigold decoction|previous_quest = Keeping the Peace}} Aquarius is a side quest in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After hearing about a rumour from the Innkeeper of the Tavern by the Gate, Henry is given the task by the Bailiff of Rattay to help find refugees to fill open jobs - one to work as a cook for Konrad Hagen, three to carry water and two to empty latrines. You should bring a Marigold decoction for Rock's arm. Synopsis The Rattay Bailiff has work to offer some of the Skalitz refugees - carrying water and emptying latrines. He wants me to find out which of them are most needy and suitable for the job. Objectives * Speak with Alex from Skalitz ** Wait until Alex sends all the people to the Rathouse courtyard. *** (Optional) Those interested in work will be waiting during the day in the courtyard of the Rathouse. **** (Optional) Find a healing concoction for Rock's arm * Talk to the merchant Hagen ** (Optional) Look around the church for the housekeeper Agnes *** (Dependent) Find Father Francis and ask him about his return **** Tell Agnes that Father Francis wont be coming back * Talk to the people who are interested in jobs ** Find a healing concoction for Rock's arm * Go back to the Bailiff and tell him who you chose. Walkthrough Apparently, the Bailiff is in need of assistance, as he has been tasked with finding work for the refugees to keep them out of trouble. The only problem is, he needs to find out who would be best for the job, and who needs the work most. The refugees are afraid of the Bailiff, so he asks Henry to work out who would be best suited. He tells you that Konrad Hagen is looking for a cook, and the town needs three water carriers and two excrement carriers. The water carrying job is hard work, but almost everyone prefers carrying water to carrying shit - so the excrement carriers will be paid double. Henry is tasked with finding and assigning the right candidate depending on their personality and strengths. Unfortunately, emptying latrines is not an honourable job, and most people will not be happy if assigned to do it. Speak to Alex, the spokesman for the refugees, who will agree that finding excrement carriers will be tough, as doing such a job would ruin a person's reputation. However, he is able to point Henry towards Agnes, an excellent cook who is currently working for the local parish priest, and agrees to send potential workers to meet Henry in front of the Rathaus. If you go to Rattay Mill, Theresa will also ask you to give a job to Antonia, who, being a woman, is unlikely to find other work. Especially not in time to earn the money required to save her husband. Don't tell her that you're hesitant about Antonia's strength, or she will get angry at you. Theresa also asks you to also consider Vincent, as his mother depends on him. Go to Konrad and ask him for more information about the cook's position. He needs a woman who can cook, and take care of the housework. At first Henry seems to think he is looking for a young, pretty girl, but the merchant quickly assures him he is simply after someone to make the meals. Konrad will also tell Henry that finding water carriers among the Skaltiz refugees would be mutually beneficial, but refuses to even speak about the excrement carrier job - it's too distasteful. Head across to the church and speak to Agnes. She would not ordinarily mind working for Konrad, as she has heard he is a good Catholic, but she points out that she is still employed by Father Francis. The simplest way to get her to agree is just to lie, either by telling her Francis is dead (requiring a skill check), or just that he's left the country. Agnes' Stats Alternatively, Henry can ask where Francis is, and learn he was last seen heading to Sasau. In this case, you will need to travel to Sasau and speak to Father Francis, who, despite your convincing, is not willing to return to Rovna or even go to Rattay and live in the refugee camp. Agnes is disappointed, but agrees to work for Konrad. Father Francis' Stats Next, Henry needs to assign people to carrier jobs. It's imperative to select the proper candidates or the Bailiff will no longer grant you jobs. First, obtain a marigold decoction, then head over to the Rathaus to speak with the assembled refugees. Ask them about their stories, and find out what they are willing to do for you in order to get the job - none of them are particularly keen on the excrement carrying job. * Tonda will promise to train you how to fight better unarmed * Kornelius tells Henry that he will speak to the Armourer of Sasau about a discount. * Vincent does not attempt to bribe you, and will rebuff your attempts to convince him to do so. * Pickman offers to give Henry a piece of a sword needed to forge the Queen of Sheba's sword (which can be obtained without him, but it does make it harder). * Antonia is not able to give you anything, but she tells you her husband will die if she can't pay for his medical treatment. * Finally, ask Rock about his arm, and give him a marigold decoction (you can make him promise to pay you back later). By passing a skill check, Henry can convince him to take the excrement carrying job, and he promises to tell Henry about a rumour he heard regarding the silver mine of Skalitz. Rock's Stats Go back to the Bailiff and decide on your water-carriers - Tonda, Pickman, Vincent. For emptying latrines, pick Rock, and Antonia (the Bailiff will need to be convinced). Bailiff's Stats The only person who wont get a job is Kornelius, who is slightly disappointed - but don't feel bad, you'll find him something better in ''From the Ashes''. After about a three days, return to Rattay and collect on your bribes. Tonda will train you in Warfare, Pickman will give you the sword piece and Rock will admit he's glad he took the shit-carrying job, as it's easier and better paid than the water-carrying. There's no reward from Vincent, but he is grateful, and Theresa will be happy if you listened to her, and give you 100 . Antonia however, is still very concerned about her husband, who isn't getting better despite her back-breaking efforts to raise some money. You can give her a potion to try and make the work easier (Bivoj's Rage or Buck's Blood), and also either some coin (60 ) to help her husband, or else offer to take a look at him yourself (see below).Category:Side Quests Notes * Although it appears as though you can bribe Father Francis, and he will agree to return, nothing happens. This may be a bug as a result of Father Francis being part of A Man of the Cloth, and Henry trying to convince him to go to Rovna. Obviously the character cannot be in Sasau, Rovna and Rattay at the same time. * After speaking to Antonia, it seems as though you can offer to check on her husband and try to help him. However, no question options appear. Quest line appears to be dead.